


Cuddle Puppy

by BBCGirl657



Category: British Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, The Originals (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is Abby's cuddle puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture.

It was just a normal day for Abby. 

She had just finished her drama final when her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and found a notification. She swiped it and put in her passcode.

It opened up her text messages. 

Daniel had sent her a picture. 

It wouldn’t be the first time. 

He loved taking silly pictures and sending them to her whenever they were apart. 

She opened it. 

Clearly he was in the MTV office. He was holding up a sign that said, “I’m sleepy. Will you cuddle with me please?”

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and dialed his number.

“Ello, love”, he said, exaggerating his British accent. 

“How did the read through go?” she asked him. 

“Good. It’s going to be hard to leave”, he said. His character Isaac was leaving Teen Wolf and season 3B only had a few episodes left. 

“I know baby, but you have “Drone” and “The Originals” to look forward to”, she told him.

“Are you done for the day?” he asked her. 

“Yeah, what did you have in mind for the afternoon?” she asked. 

“You and me. Alone. Together”, he said.

“Do you want me to pick up some lunch? Or any we going to eat with everyone?” she asked him.

“I really just want you alone to myself”, he told her. 

“Getting possessive there, Sharman”, she teased. 

“Hurry up. The sooner you leave, the sooner I can kiss you”, he said.

“Love you too, Danny”, she said and hung up before he could protest. 

He absolutely hated when people called him Danny. He preferred Dan or his full name. 

 

About an hour and a half later, she arrived at their apartment with pizza. 

As soon as she walked in the door, she was attacked by Daniel kissing her. 

She set the pizza down on the table right by the door and started kissing him back. 

He pulled her coat off and it hit the ground with a thud. 

Abby pulled back long enough to say, “Daniel…” 

“No more talking”, he growled. He lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom.

 

Abby woke up with Daniel’s head on her stomach. She reached down and ran her fingers through his golden curls. 

The arm he had around the top of her thighs tightened slightly. 

“Daniel, wake up”, she said. When that didn’t work, she placed her hand in between his shoulder blades and started to lightly scratch. 

Daniel’s spine straightened as he arched his back into her hand.

She giggled. 

Daniel was just like a puppy sometimes, which was funny considering he played a werewolf on TV. 

Finally, she sat up, causing Daniel’s head to hit the mattress. 

He groaned as Abby got out of the bed. He opened his eyes and watched as she pulled on her favorite sweatpants and a tank top. 

She threw her hair up into a messy ponytail.

He silently slipped out of bed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the base of her neck.

“No. No more”, she said, pulling away from him. 

Daniel pouted. 

She turned and kissed his bottom lip. “Get dressed. I’ll go heat up the pizza”, she told him. 

Daniel entered the kitchen a couple minutes later. His hair was wet. He walked over to Abby and shook his hair like a dog. 

“Daniel!” she shrieked.

He chuckled and picked up a piece of pizza. He simply smirked as she glared at him. 

Her glare softened. She couldn’t stay mad at him. 

Sometimes Daniel was like an annoying puppy that was always acting up and getting under-foot, but he was also sweet and attentive. 

But above all, he was her cuddle puppy.


End file.
